Hello, Tulsa
by Alexis loves you4554
Summary: Summer Reynolds moves to Oklahoma, right next door to the Curtis boys. Her and Soda become best friends right away, and when he introduces her to the gang, She fits in instantly. But she cant help but fall for a certain bad boy...
1. The Curtis Boys

I pulled up in front of my new home in my black 1951 Chevy convertible and pushed overly-large sunglasses on top of my head. I looked in my back seat and sighed. Boxes, one of the reasons I hate moving. I was relieved that the movers had already put the furniture inside the day before. I got out of my car and instantly regretted it. Hot, humid air surrounded me. I know it was summer and everything, but this heat was different than California heat. I was worse. I walked up to my door unlocked it, stepping inside. Not too bad for a sixteen year old girl with no parents living only on a monthly check from the government. I sighed again and went to get the boxes from my car. When I opened the trunk something hit me. I could _not_ carry all of these inside by myself. I needed help, badly.

I walked to the house next door and knocked. A couple seconds later a boy no older than fourteen answered. I can only imagine what he saw. A sixteen year old girl with blonde hair wearing a red tank-top exposing her lower abdomen and short denim shorts with red high-tops. I smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Summer Reynolds. I just moved in next door and was wondering if somebody could help me with some boxes."

He looked at me a bit wide-eyed and stammered. "I-uh-I…" And he ran off back in to the house. I furrowed my brows and started to walk away when someone shouted at me. "Hey!" I didn't even have to turn around to know he had a smile on his face, he seemed… happy.

I turned with a big smile on my face. What I saw was pretty much amazing. He was one of the best looking boys I had ever seen. He looked like a movie star. I stretched my hand out for him to shake. "Hey, I'm Summer Reynolds. I just moved in next door."

He shook my hand sweetly and gave me a cheeky smile. "I'm Sodapop Curtis, and the goof that you just talked to was my little brother, Ponyboy Curtis."

I chuckled a little. "I like those names. Very original."

He chuckled too. "Yeah, we get that a lot. So, Pony said you need some help with boxes?"

As if he knew we were talking about him, Ponyboy came out the door and stood next to his older brother. I grinned at him. "Sorry if I scared you off, hun." He blushed the brightest color of red I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. It made me giggle.

Soda laughed and threw an arm around his kid-brother's shoulders. "Naw, Pony here is just a little shy around pretty girls like yourself."

I smiled, showing my strait, white teeth. "If I only had a dollar for every time I have heard that one." They both laughed and I continued. "So, I guess you boys are my personal pack mules for the time being?"

"That would be us." Pony said.

"Great!" I started walking to my car, the Curtis boys right on my heels.

We each grabbed a box and in no time, the car was empty and the house was full.

We were standing in the living room, drinking the coca-cola I had gotten for them. In the hour that we were unpacking boxes, I had already become best friends with Sodapop Curtis. There was just something about him that drew me to him like moths to a light bulb. I think it was because he was basically a male version of me. He lived in the moment and was completely carefree. I let a smile brighten my face. "So is it just you two? Or are there more brothers I should know about?"

Soda and Pony both smiled, but Pony answered. "There's also Darry, he's the oldest at twenty-four. Soda is the middle brother at sixteen, and I'm the youngest, fourteen."

I smiled and nodded my head while Soda continued. "And then we have the gang. They're pretty much family. You have to meet them, they would really like you, and vice versa." He ended with a big smile.

"I would like that, if they're anything like the two of you." I grinned.

They both flashed me big smiles and Soda responded. "Good. Come over tonight, they're all gonna be there. We can introduce you. Well we better get going, clean up a bit before Darry gets home."

I smiled bigger. "Okay I will. See you guys later."

"Bye Summer." They said at the same time, walking out my front door and inside their house.


	2. Partaaay

After Soda and Pony left, I unpacked everything and sat down on the couch. Which, then turned in to a full blown nap. I woke up right when the sun was going down and remembered that Soda and Pony had invited me over to meet the gang tonight. That meant when it got dark, right? I think so. I made my way upstairs to my bathroom to freshen up and re-do my make-up. I was still in my outfit from this morning, but I didn't mind because I imagine they wouldn't be in any better. I glanced at myself one last time in the mirror, this is as good as it's gonna get. I walked down the stairs and outside. The air was a lot cooler now, and it felt great.

I walked up the Curtis' porch steps and knocked on their door. An enthusiastic, 'Come in!' was heard from the inside. Soda. I put on a big smile and walked in. Whoa. There were a lot of boys in here. They all looked up from what they were doing and furrowed their brows. Soda got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me. He draped an arm over my shoulders and smiled at me. "Guys, this is Summer Reynolds. She just moved in next door. Me and Pony met her this morning. I invited her so I could introduce you guys to her, and because she's fun." He chuckled a little at himself, as did I.

I smiled my 'melt-the-skin-off-your-bones' smile. And let me tell you, it worked. "Hey." I said. "So you know I'm Summer, but I'd like to know who you guys are. So enlighten me."

They all grinned back. One with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goofy smile spoke up first. "I'm Two-bit Mathews." He pointed to a small boy next to Pony. "That's Johnny." He waved shyly. "That's Steve." The boy with dark hair gave me a smile around his toothpick. "And that's Dallas, Dally for short." He didn't even look at me. He just kept blowing smoke rings and completely ignoring my existence.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well isn't he a ray of sunshine." I said sarcastically.

All of them chuckled at this, except for Dallas of course. Steve looked at me with a grin. "Don't take it personally, that's just Dally." He patted the spot on the couch between him and Dally. "Have a seat, sweets."

I smiled and took the seat between the two. Two-bit turned his attention back to me. "So where did you move from?"

I leaned back in the seat. "California, actually." I smiled at him. I could tell he was a fun kid.

His eyes widened slightly. "Wow, is it nice there?"

I smiled at him again. "Yeah its really nice. I liked it a lot."

"Then why'd you leave?" I don't think I have ever heard that voice before. But it was next to me, so it had to be Dally.

I turned my head and smirked at him. "Well Sunshine, I needed a change of scene. It got boring." I took the cigarette from his mouth and put it in my own, inhaling deeply. Ahh, I really needed that. He smirked down at me. Dang, he's hot. And he knows it. Bad boys. Dig it.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Soda spoke. "Hey Summer, we were just gonna go to a party, you wanna come along?" He gave me a charming smile.

I smiled my special smile again at him and heard the boys sigh. "Sure, that should be fun."

"Great! Lets go!" He jumped up, everyone else following in suit.

We all walked out of the house and down the street. I was walking next to Soda who had his arm draped over my shoulders in a friendly way. Pretty soon, we came to a rundown building and we all went inside. Oh Gosh did I miss the party life. I was an expert partier. It's… part of me. The music filled my ears and the smell of smoke and booze invaded my nostrils. Soda instantly led me to get a beer, along with everyone else. Then everyone went their separate ways, leaving me alone. So I went to do the thing I do best at parties, I went to dance.

I danced for about an hour before a saw at least _someone_ I had come with. Even though it wasn't the person I was looking forward to seeing. Dally sat at a table a few feet away, along with a few other boys, playing poker. I walked over to the table and sat down across from Dallas. I smiled mischievously at him as he looked up from his cards to see the newcomer. "Deal me in."

One of the few things people should know about me is that, I kick ass at poker. I had a true gift. It was about half an hour later and it was down to Dally and me. He looked up at me from his cards. "Me first." And he set his cards on the table. He smirked. "Sorry sugar, I'll play you a rematch later." Four of a kind. He was good, but not good enough.

I looked up at him. "Oh honey, your sweet. But according to my cards…" I set my cards on the table and smirked at him. "I'm Royal." I had a royal flush. Best you can get, I told you I was good. His face was pure shock. He ran his hands through his hair as I collected the money in the middle of the table. I got up from the table and made my way back to the dance floor where I could see Soda, Steve, and Two-bit. I walked up to their turned backs and tapped Soda's shoulder, letting him know I was there. He spun around to face me with a large smile. I was starting to wonder if that was all he did. "Heya Doll, Havin' fun?" He spun me around and we started dancing.

I smiled. "Loads. I just collected five bucks from Sunshine over there. " He laughed and spun me around again. "I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I said, breaking our dance.

"Okay, but don't go any farther than the front of the building. " He smirked at me. "We don't want you getting' hurt."

I smirked. "Don't worry. I don't plan to." And I walked from the dance floor to the front door and walked outside, dodging people. Ahh, instant refreshment. I took in a breath of the cool night time air and exhaled deeply. I walked down the steps of the porch and leaned against the building. I could see four, maybe five, men approaching in the distance, getting closer. I started to walk back inside when someone shouted at me.

"Hey sweetface, where do you think your goin'?" I could tell he was a Greaser, from the vocabulary. I tried to keep walking when a strong hand wrapped around my wrist and jerked me around to face him. It was hard to see him in the dark, but I could make out a few scars on his face. And I could tell he wasn't very good looking, nothing like Soda or Dally. He dragged me into a circle of his friends and let me go in the middle. "Your not leaving yet sweets, my boys and me wanna have some fun." Just then I tried to run out of the circle, and only succeeding to get pushed across the circle. And that's where it started they pushed me around the circle like a rag doll, laughing like hyenas. I was getting pushed towards their leader now, and it was now or never. When I was sent to him I steadied myself, drew back my fist, and punched him in the nose, successfully breaking it. His head flew back and his nose was crooked and bloody, but it didn't seem to faze him. He laughed viciously. "Your dead sweetheart." He pulled me to him by my hair and crushed the back side of my body to his. He tilted my head back by my hair. Then he pulled a silver switchblade from his pocket and held it to my throat. Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh Go-

"Tim, I suggest you let the girl go. And if you don't, well, lets just hope the hospital has an open bed." Phew. I knew that cocky voice. Sunshine to the rescue! We have to make him his own logo, like Superman!

I was suddenly pushed from 'Tim's' arms and next to Dallas. This 'Tim' guy spoke. "Oh, Dally, this your girl?"

Dally pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and put it to his lips. "No, but unless you want me to go get Soda, I suggest you wise up and leave her alone. And scram."

And Tim did just that, very quickly I might add. I turned to Dally next to me. "Thanks." I reached up a shaking hand and plucked the cigarette from his lips. I brought it to my own and inhaled deeply.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You know, you have a bad habit of taking my cigarettes."

I exhaled. "Well you always seem to have them at the right time." He knew I was shaking, I could tell.

He put an arm around my shoulders and led me back inside. "Everybody is probably ready to go. We can find 'em and leave."

Like they knew we were talking about them, all the guys came strolling toward us from different directions, and we headed out the door.

After I said goodbye to the guys, I walked inside my house. It was about two in the morning, and I went to put my night clothes on, a black sports bra and short pink shorts. I walked back down stairs and in to the kitchen to get some water and shrieked. There was a cockroach. And it was big, and scary, and I have bug phobia. I carefully made my way around it and out my front door. I walked to the side of the Curtis' house and knocked on the window lightly, I didn't want to wake anyone up. A second later the window was pushed open, revealing a shirtless Dally. "Where's Soda?" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes slightly at me. "Well Doll, it is two-thirty in the morning. He's asleep of course. Now what do ya want?"

I looked at him, remembering what I came for. "I need your help, it's an emergency! Life or death situation!"

Dallas Winston flew out of that window so fast I almost didn't see him. I'm starting to think he cares about me. Well, as much as you can care about a person in one day. "What is it?" He asked alarmed.

I led him to my house and inside. I stopped abruptly in the kitchen doorway, making him run into my back. "Oof!"

I turned around to him. "Shh, quiet!" Just then I saw something scurry across the floor. "There it is! There it is!"

I heard him groan behind me. "You got me outta bed to kill a roach?"

I turned to him and nodded. "I have bug phobia." I said innocently. I heard him sigh and walk over to the roach. He picked it up and threw it out my kitchen window.

He started coming towards me and I backed up. "Eww, Dally, wash your hands, please!" He laughed and made his way to the sink, washing his hands.

As he dried his hands he asked me. "Is that all for her royal highness?" I knew he was joking, judging by the smile on his face. Whoa… His lips were totally kissable.

I smiled at him. "Yes. Thank you. You can go now." He started to walk out the door, but stopped when he started to open it.

"Oh and Summer…"

"Yes?"

"Nice PJ's."

Shit.


End file.
